Unlikely Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Six of the top superstars make a bet with Cena about the new marketing promoter.First one to get her into bed,gets a shot at the WWE championship.Cena believes he will win and keep his belt.But along the way, the superstars find it hard to play her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I wasn't going to start a new one until I finished one of the others but this one was in my head and my friend, Kelsey wanted to write it with me. So, here it is.

Co-Written with KelseyCena.

Nadine Grant looked around the arena in awe. She had only just started her job as the marketing promoter for the WWE. She had graduated from Harvard University with a Master's in Business and Marketing. It was her professor who suggested the job to her. He was a friend of Vince McMahon's and knew of the job. Nadine was a little uncertain about the job because she was from a small town in Kansas and had never really been anywhere. Boston was the only big city she had ever been to.

But here she was in the arena in New York City. She hoped she could do a good job. She slowly walked down the hallway looking for Mr. McMahon's mobile office. She was supposed to report to him first before anything else. She was looking at all the doors when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said to the guy.

"Not a problem. Can I help you with something?" John Morrison asked her.

"I was looking for Mr. McMahon's office." Nadine replied.

"It is two doors down. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I just started as the marketing promoter."

"Then I am sure I will see you around. I'm John and you are?"

"Nadine. Nadine Grant."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Nadine." He walked away toward the locker.

Nadine watched as he walked away and then headed to Mr. McMahon's office. She knocked on the door and heard him say enter.

"You must be Ms. Grant." He said shaking her hand.

"Nadine, please."

"Nadine. Basically, you will be responsible for scheduling appearances, making sure the superstars and divas are there and promoting the WWE. Professor Shaw speaks very highly of you. I think you will do a great job for the WWE."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon."

"Vince."

"Vince. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just that you will be traveling with RAW. Normally, the marketing promoters are in Connecticut but I feel it would be best for you to travel with the superstars and divas. At each arena, you will be given an office to do business. You will be interacting with each one."

"Okay."

"Excellent. Your office is two doors down."

"Thank you." She took the keys and files and headed to the office. She had just made it out the door when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, Ms?"

"Nadine Grant. I'm very sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

"It's okay." John Cena said to the petite blue eyed blond. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. I just started today actually. I'm the new marketing promoter."

"Then I am sure we will meet again. Nice to meet you, Nadine."

"You too."

He was the second person she had bumped into since she arrived. She was a little clumsy but she couldn't believe that she had bumped into two people already. She arrived at her office and went in. It was decorated simple with just a desk and chairs. She knew it was because it would move as they traveled.

"Well, I guess there is no time like now to get started." She said out loud. She sat down and started going through the files and some of the notes Vince had written. She was reading a file when someone just came into her office. "Can I help you?" She asked the blond in her office.

"I must have the wrong office. I was looking for Vince." Mike Mizanin said to her.

"His office is two doors that way." She pointed in the other direction.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Don't I get a name?"

"Nadine."

"Nadine, I'm sure I will see you later."

What was going on she wondered. Since she arrived, she had bumped into John Cena and John Morrison. And had the Miz just walk into her office. She had the feeling it was going to be crazy working with the WWE.

Mike walked down the hall and headed to the locker room. When he walked in, he saw John Cena, John Morrison, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Edge, and Evan Bourne.

"Well, gentleman, has everyone seen the new girl?" Mike asked sitting down.

"If you mean, Nadine, then yes." John Morrison replied.

"She is a beauty."

"She is." Cena replied knowing what the Miz was thinking. "And I have a challenge for you guys."

"What are the terms?" Randy asked. The seven of them always made challenges.

"You guys try to be the first one to get the new girl into bed and I will give the one who does a title shot."

"Seriously?" Evan asked.

"Yep. Any of you guys will get a title shot."

"What is the catch Cena? I know there is one." Edge asked.

"The catch is I get to try also. If I win, then you guys and I mean all of you, have to go on national TV together and admit that I am the best superstar. Do you agree?"

"I'm in." Mike said.

"Me too." Evan replied.

Morrison, Randy, Ted and Edge all agreed also. Everyone wanted a chance at the title. And really how hard could be to get a new employee into bed.

"What do we know about her?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Cena replied.

"We need to know something about her. How hard is it going to be to get her into bed?" Ted asked just as Vince walked in.

"Gentlemen, I wanted to tell you that I hired a new marketing promoter."

"How old is she?" Mike asked.

"24. She is a graduate of Harvard University. She is originally from Kansas. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed." Vince quickly left to head back to Connecticut.

"Well, this should be easy. So, say good bye to your belt, champ." Edge said walking out.

"Nice one Cena. A girl from Kansas who is 24. This is going to be easy." Randy walked out too.

Everyone else followed leaving John alone. He had no idea she was from Kansas and the odds were good that she was naive and would be easy to get into bed. He knew he had to make sure that he was the one won. He had no doubt that he would but he couldn't take any chance so, he would lay the ground work immediately.

Please Review! Should I continue or delete this one? Let me know how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to irishpepsigurl, hardyrhodescenafan1, and sonib89 for the reviews on the first chapter. Hope you like this chapter. It is shorter than normal._

_Nadine looked through the files of all the superstars and divas. She also looked through Vince's notes and requests from different places. She got out her Blackberry Storm and put all the superstars and divas phone numbers into it. This way she could keep track of their appearances and make the necessary arrangements. She also put their information into it and into her laptop._

"_Well, that is everything and now to the hotel." She said packing up her stuff. Once she was ready, she walked out and right into someone else. "Are you kidding me?"_

"_Sorry, I should have watched what I was doing." Adam Copeland said to her._

"_I'm sorry. You are the third person I have bumped into today. I really need to watch what I am doing."_

_Adam laughed at her statement. "It's not a problem. Can I walk you somewhere so, you won't bump anyone else?" _

"_That is nice of you but I'm sure I can manage." She picked up her bag that had her laptop and started to walk away._

"_Wait, I never introduced myself to you."_

"_I know who you are. I'm the new marketing promoter."_

"_Oh, yeah, Vince told us that he hired a new marketing promoter. So, you are Nadine, right?"_

"_Yes. It was nice meeting you Adam, but I have to go." She walked out the door and to her SUV._

_She arrived at the hotel a short while later. She was checking in and once again she bumped into someone. She couldn't believe this day._

"_You have got to be kidding me. I'm so sorry." She said apologizing to the person._

"_It seems that you just can't stop bumping into me." John Cena to her._

"_I'm sorry again. This has been a weird day. I have bumped into three people today. I really have to watch what I am doing."_

"_It's not a problem. Can I walk you to your room to protect you from anyone else?"_

_Nadine laughed at this. "I guess you can but be warned I am a little clumsy."_

"_I'm sure I can handle that." He picked up his bag and hers. "After you."_

_Nadine smiled and walked with him to the elevator. She didn't notice the other superstars who were watching._

"_Man, Cena is already making his move. If we don't stop him, he will win." Adam said as he and Randy stood watching._

"_Oh, he won't win." Randy walked away and toward his room. _

_Adam wondered what Randy had in mind. He soon went to his room. All the superstars were plotting how to make the goal happen. They wanted that title shot and this was an easy way to get it. All they had to do was make sure they were the first one to get the new girl. Ted and Matt (Evan) were the only ones who hadn't seen her yet._

"_Well, here you go." John said as they stopped at her room._

"_Thank you for walking me here. It was nice of you." Nadine unlocked the door with the card key._

"_Not a problem. How about dinner tonight?"_

"_That is nice of you but I have a lot of work to do. I have to learn everything about the superstars and divas."_

"_I can help you with that. I know all of them and can give you an insight, so, what do you say?"_

_Nadine wasn't sure about it. He was nice and very cute but she really need some alone time to get the facts right. But it would be nice to have someone who knew them._

"_I guess dinner tonight would be okay. Say here at the hotel?"_

"_Okay. I will be here about seven?"_

"_That sounds good." She turned went into her hotel room._

_John turned around to go to his room and found all the guys at it._

"_What?" He asked them opening the door. They all came inside the room._

"_You are already playing her with that I'm so nice crap." Randy said to him._

"_That is the nature of the game. We never said when we would start and I chose to start today. It's not my fault that you guys are behind in the game."_

"_You might have the first opening, Cena, but you won't win." Randy walked out leaving everyone else there._

"_I think we should go." Matt said walking out too. He, like everyone, wanted to get their game plans ready because it seemed that John was going to pull out everything to make sure he won._

_After everyone left his room, John knew he got under their skin. He now had the advantage over them and if things proceeded like this, he was sure to win._

_Randy headed to his room to make his plan for the challenge. He wanted that title shot and nothing was going to stop him. He had to figure out the best way to get to know Nadine. She was obviously a sweet person but he wondered if she was as naïve as everyone thought. He was unsure how to proceed with her. What would make an impression on her? He had no idea._

_He didn't know that everyone else was having the same thoughts. Now that Cena had made the first move, they were unsure how to go about it. All of them thought becoming friends with her was the best thing. But if they all tried that, how would one come out on top to get her and then title shot? _

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sonib89, , Queenofyourworld, irishpepsigurl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on this. You guys are awesome and I so appreciate you taking the time to do so.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this also.

* * *

Nadine looked through all her clothes to find something to wear for her dinner. She kept telling herself it wasn't date so, she chose to wear a simple sleeveless black dress. She wore her blond hair down and very little makeup. She never wore a lot of it anyway and she didn't want to change that for this. She was just finishing up when she heard a knock.

"Hey, ready?" She asked when she opened it.

"Yeah, let's go." John said to her. She did look beautiful but he reminded himself that it was a bet. One he was going to win and if things went like he hoped tonight, it would all be over before the other guys had a chance.

They arrived at the restaurant in the hotel and were shown a table by the window. John noticed that John, Mike, Randy, Matt (Evan), Adam and Ted were sitting at a nearby table. He knew what they were doing, they wanted to spy on the date. He smiled at them. He now planned to play up this date and make them realize it was over. That he had won without really trying.

"So, Nadine, you are from Kansas, right?" John asked as they ate dinner.

"From Fairview." Nadine replied.

"Small town?"

"The population is about 350 in Fairview."

"Wow that is a small town. How did you end up being able to afford Harvard?"

"I worked hard to get some scholarships but my family isn't poor if that is what you think. We lived in Fairview because my dad commuted to work in St. Joseph."

"I didn't think that. I just meant being from a small town, it must have been hard to get into Harvard." John was trying to redeem himself from the comment about her being able to afford it. He hoped that he hadn't ruined his chance.

"I just worked hard and got in."

"Well, you are obviously very smart and beautiful. I'm sorry if I made it sound like I thought your family was poor."

"It's fine. Most people think that when they hear how many people lived in Fairview."

"Still I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I want to know more about you. What are your parents like?" He knew that by finding out about her it would make it easier to win the bet.

"My dad, Clayton, is a lawyer. My mom, Trava, is a teacher. I have two sisters, Jocelyn is 17 and Francine is 11."

"Sounds like a full house."

"It wasn't that bad but I do like living by myself."

"I'm sure you do. So, you are single right? I mean, I wouldn't want to cause you to cheat or anything."

"I'm single."

"Good. Then I will definitely get to know you better."

Nadine laughed when he said that. He was so not someone she thought would be interested in her. He had to have tons of gorgeous women who like him. Why he would waste his time with someone as plain as she was.

She knew she was a simple girl from Kansas not worldly or gorgeous. She was plain and sweet and sometimes a little clumsy certainly not someone he would be interested in. So, it did make her wonder why he was having dinner with her but she figured he just wanted to help her.

"So, you said you could help me get to know the superstars?"

"Yes. I know everyone and about them so, I can help you with that."

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about the superstars and divas. He really helped her know about them and she was grateful for the help. Once dinner was over, he walked her back to her hotel room. He hoped that things would end the way he wanted.

"Well, John, I had a great time. Thank you for all your help."

"It was not a problem. I was happy to help you."

"Well, thanks again." She unlocked the door and turned to say goodnight. She was shocked when he kissed her. She felt him deepen the kiss and she knew where he thought this was going to go.

He slowly backed her into her room. This was going exactly the way he wanted. He would win the bet and no one would get a title shot. It was just too easy.

"Wait, this isn't going to happen." Nadine said pulling away.

"I thought this was what we both wanted."

"I like you but I just met you. I'm sorry but I am not the type to just jump into bed on the first date if this even was a date."

"Nadine, I like you but I understand that. So, how about we go out again? Tomorrow after the show." He was disappointed that things were not going like he wanted.

"I will check my schedule. I have a lot of work and I'm new to my job. I want to make a great impression."

"I'm sure you will do fine. I am happy to help in anyway."

"I appreciate that. But you should probably go. This has been a great date. I had a good time."

"I did too and I hope we can do it again soon." He kissed her and walked out the door.

He headed back to his hotel room and was met by the guys. He knew they were going to gloat that he didn't do what he thought.

"Guys." He said walking up to them. He opened the door and left them in.

"So, I see you are back. I guess that means you couldn't close the deal." Randy said with a smile.

"I didn't this time but the challenge has just begun. She is so sweet and so close to giving in. A few more dates and I will win."

"John, you aren't playing fair. If you don't give us the chance also, it isn't really a challenge." Adam said sitting down. "So, I think we need some ground rules."

"Like what?" John asked.

"You have had your date. Now, you have to give us a chance to date her also. Once everyone has had one date, then we can really start after her."

"Adam is right. She is obviously not going to slept with anyone on the first date. So, we should each get a date with her. Then the fun will really begin." Mike added.

"Okay. You guys are right. It's not really a challenge if I get all the dates and you guys get none. So, it's a deal. You guys can see if she will go out with you. But don't be surprised if after she had this one date with me, she doesn't want any of you."

"Could you be more arrogant?" Mike asked him. "I'm leaving and I get the next date."

"I think it is Nadine who decides that." John Morrison said finally speaking.

He, Ted and Matt had been the quietest about things. He hoped that the others would be so busy out doing each other for Nadine that he could swoop in and win the thing without them even realizing it.

"John is right. Nadine is one who decides who she dates." Matt added before leaving. He wanted the title shot but he felt a little bad that Nadine might be hurt in the process.

The other guys soon left and headed back to their rooms. All thinking about how they could win the bet and get that title shot. None of them really thinking about that they were playing with someone's heart and she would end up hurt. But that was the nature of the bet and surely she would get over what ever happened they thought anyway.

Please Review!

I am giving you a chance to be involved in this story. In your review, tell me who you would like to win the bet and who you would like to win her. Your choices are only the seven in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89 and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews.

So, far, you all want Matt to win her heart and Cena or Randy to win the bet. Thanks to everyone who said their choice. I'm not sure yet who will win the bet or her. I am going to surprise you guys.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

* * *

The next morning, Nadine got showered and dressed. She then headed to the arena. She grabbed a coffee and bagel on her way to the arena. She had a lot of work to do and wanted to get started. She didn't get a lot done the night before because of dinner with Cena. Once she was at the arena, she went to her office. She had just opened her laptop when she heard a knock on the door. She said come in and in walked Ted DiBiase.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. DiBiase?" Nadine asked him.

"Well, call me Ted. Mr. DiBiase sounds like my dad." Ted sat down in the chair across from her.

"Ted. So, did you need something?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me after the show. I would like to get to know you a little bit since you will be scheduling my appearances."

"I guess that would be okay." Nadine wondered what was up. First Cena wanted to have dinner with her and he obviously wanted to get her into bed. Now, DiBiase wanted to have dinner with her and probably thought the same as Cena. "But if you think this date will end up in bed, you are very wrong."

"I didn't think that at all. I just wanted to have dinner with you." Ted knew he was thinking it would but if he was going to play the nice one to her, he would have to make like he wasn't expecting anything.

"Then okay. After the show meet me here."

"I will do that. Can't wait." He got up and walked out. Things so far where going like he thought. He would play the nice one out of the group and it would be what got her into bed and got him the title shot.

"I was right about the craziness of working here." She said out loud to herself just as her Blackberry Storm went off. "Hey, Jocelyn, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit you." Jocelyn was her seventeen year old sister.

"Why are you coming to visit? You don't even like wrestling." Nadine was shocked by Jocelyn wanting to visit. She had just finished up her junior year of high school and was going to be going to Europe for a few weeks.

"I want to spend time with you before I leave for London. Do you not want me to?"

"No, I am excited that you want to visit me. I'm just shocked that you do."

"Well, I'm flying into Buffalo for RAW tomorrow night."

"Okay, sounds cool. I will see you tomorrow."

"Cool, later."

Nadine hung up her phone just as someone else entered her office. She was a very popular girl apparently.

"Did you need something, Matt?" She knew all the superstars by name and face.

"I just wanted to meet you and say welcome." Matt said sitting down.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I also was hoping you would have dinner with me so, I can get to know you better."

"I would like that. I have plans tonight. I can let you know about tomorrow."

"That sounds great. I guess you have my number so, call me." He walked out before giving her a chance to say anything.

"I really am a popular girl. And this is so weird." She said out loud to herself. She shook off the weird feeling and went back to work. She was scheduling the guys for some promotional work for the coming pay-per-view.

She spent the rest of the day working on some tours and other stuff for the guys. It was soon time for the show. She turned on the TV in her office and watched the matches. She had been a wrestling fan since she was a child. Her grandmother always watched and it was something she had continued even after her death.

Once the show was over, she got her things and waited for Ted to meet her. This was the first time she had ever been asked out by three different guys. She figured it was just because she was new and they were being nice but probably wanted to see what type of person she was. She had heard all the rumors about the goings on backstage. And she wouldn't be one of those girls who slept with every wrestler.

"Hey, ready to go." Ted asked sneaking up behind her. She jumped a little when he did. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. I'm ready to go." She got her stuff and walked with him to the parking lot.

Ted smiled when he passed Mike and Adam. He knew that this was his chance. He had already figured that she wasn't going to sleep with him that night but if he could make the right impression, it was only a matter of time.

John watched as Ted walked out with Nadine. He knew that the guys wanted that title shot but based on the other night, he knew that Nadine liked him. So, if he could convince her that the other guys were trying to only get her in bed and that he really liked her, he would win and keep his belt and they would get no title shot.

Ted and Nadine arrived at the restaurant that wasn't that far from the hotel. They were seated and ordered dinner. Ted was glad that everyone had not followed like they did when John went out with her. He wanted to lay the ground work for his plan.

"So, Nadine, do you like the job so far?" He asked as they ate dinner.

"I do. It is great to get to work with all you guys and be such an important part of things."

"Did you always want to work in the WWE?"

"No. I just wanted to do marketing and things. Then my professor at Harvard suggested I apply for the job. So, I did and here I am."

"Well, it seems like a great fit. You will like working here."

"I hope so. I want to do a great job and it would be horrible if I didn't."

"I'm sure you will do a great job."

"Thanks. So, what about you? Do you like what you do?"

"Yes, it is what I have always wanted to do."

"It's great when you love your job."

"It is great." He said paying the bill. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. My car is at the arena so, I need to go back there and get it."

"Not a problem."

They left and headed back to the arena.

"I had a good time tonight." She said as they stopped by her car. He really was sweet and nothing like she thought he would be.

"I did too. I hope we can do it again." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Maybe we can. I will let you know." She got out and headed to her car.

He dropped her off and headed to the hotel. He was certain that he made the right impression on her and that she was smitten with him.

"Have a good time?" John Cena asked walking up to Nadine startling her in the process.

"It was fine. Have you been waiting out here all this time?" She asked unlocking her car door.

"No. I was in the arena talking to some people. I noticed you left your car and I figured you would be back."

"Did you need something?" She wondered why he would notice that.

"I just wanted to see when we could go out again. If you aren't seeing DiBiase again." He leaned up against her car.

"I would like to go out with you again. I'm just not sure when. Matt asked me out for tomorrow and my sister is coming for a few days before she leaves for Europe."

"Well, how about lunch tomorrow? That way, you would be free for tomorrow night."

"Lunch sounds great. I would like that."

"Great. I will call you in the morning." He kissed her and walked away.

She watched as he walked away and then got into her car and drove to the hotel. Jocelyn was coming in tomorrow afternoon and going to stay for a few days. Nadine was excited to see her sister. She was still shocked that John, Ted and Matt all asked her out. They must be desperate for dates to ask her out. She figured she was probably the only girl they hadn't been out.

All the guys met up at John's room for an update on the bet. Ted and John had their dates which ended in a kiss only. Matt was supposed to go out with her the next night. Morrison, Adam, Mike and Randy had yet to make their move. John said nothing to them about his lunch date with her. He was going to make sure he won and not give them a chance to know what he was planning.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Cena'sxGirl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, and AttitudeQueen5287 for the awesome reveiws. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

* * *

Nadine was still shocked when she got up the next morning that Ted, Matt and John had asked her out. She wondered why they would. She got showered and was soon dressed in Khaki pants and pink shirt. She was meeting John at the diner up the road for lunch. She walked out of her hotel room and right into Randy Orton.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Nadine started to ramble a little bit. Truth was she had a little celebrity crush on him. "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Randy laughed because he could tell she was a little nervous which would probably work to his advantage.

"I'm just sorry. I can be such a klutz."

"Well, you can make it up to me by having dinner with me. How about tomorrow night when we are in Atlantic City?"

"Okay. After the show tomorrow?"

"It's a date." He walked off toward his room leaving her there.

She headed to the elevator and to her car. After her lunch with John, she was meeting her sister at the airport. She was excited to see Jocelyn. It seemed like it had been a while since they had seen each other. She arrived at the diner and saw John waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was coming out of my room and bumped into Randy Orton."

"It's not a problem. Glad you could make it. Orton, huh, did he say anything to you?" John wanted to know exactly what Randy had said.

"I just apologized and he said I could make it up to him by having dinner with him. So, I said yes."

"Just be careful with him."

"Why is that?"

"He is just a little player. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he bumped into you on purpose or planned it."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm sure it is fine."

"Okay." He knew he had planted a little doubt in her mind about Randy.

They had a nice lunch and Nadine was soon on her way to the airport. She thought about what John had said and about how she had four different guys asked her out in just a few days. Something was weird about them all asking her.

"Nadine." Jocelyn said coming up to her twenty four year old sister.

"Jocelyn. How was your flight?" Nadine asked hugging her seventeen year old sister.

"It was good. I can't wait to fly to London. So, what's up with you?"

"Just working and I have been asked out by four different guys." Nadine and Jocelyn walked to baggage claim.

"Which four?"

"Cena, Orton, DiBiase and Matt."

"Matt Hardy? He isn't on RAW."

"Matt is Evan Bourne. And how do you know about Matt Hardy? You hate wrestling."

"Scott watches it. And you are lucky if Cena, Orton and DiBiase asked you out. Those guys are hot especially Cena. Those muscles, the dimples. God, he is hot."

"Cool down, girl. You are much too young for them. They would get put in jail."

"I would never do that. I love Scott. And I am just saying they're hot."

"I agree with you there. They are hot."

"Exactly. So, I know you have that little celebrity crush on Orton. He asked you out and that is so awesome. Go out with him, slept with him and tell me everything."

"When did you turn into this little tramp?" Nadine laughed at her sister.

"Oh, please like you haven't had a sex dream about him. I know you too well."

"Shut up. Let's get you settled in the hotel and then I have work. Oh, I have a date tonight. I hope you will be okay."

"I will be great and make sure you tell me everything."

"Okay, it's weird to be sharing my love life with my seventeen year old sister."

"Nadine, I know things."

"What kind of things?"

"Sex things."

"Okay, enough with this conversation." Nadine didn't want to have this talk with her sister.

"Alright." Jocelyn loved her sister but she thought Nadine was boring. She liked excitement. That was why she was going to Europe. Her parents didn't know that she was going with her boyfriend not some of her friends. Nadine was the sensible one and responsible. Which to Jocelyn meant she was boring and never had any fun.

They arrived at the hotel and Nadine was shocked when both John Morrison and Mike asked her out within minutes of each other. She knew something was going on. She never got asked out by this many guys.

"Something is up. You know me, I am not the popular type that guys go for here." Nadine said as she and Jocelyn were in the hotel room.

"Girl, you have six hot guys wanted to go out with you. Take advantage and enjoy it. How many girls can say that they have six of the hottest guys in the WWE wanting to go out with them?"

"You're right. How many times can I get this opportunity? I'm going to out with all of them but not at the same time because I'm not a slut. But one at time and see what happens."

"Okay, just make sure you sleep with all of them."

"Jocelyn. Please let's not talk about that."

"Come on, you so have to be the girl who sleeps with Orton and Cena. Not to mention the other ones. But mainly Orton and Cena because they are hot and probably awesome in bed. And I want to know the details."

"Okay, please shut up. I don't want to discuss my sex life or hear about yours. Besides I have to get to the arena."

"Okay. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Scott is here. We are leaving for London from here. So, can he come over?"

"Yes but do not have sex in my bed. Have it in yours."

"You probably won't even be here especially if things go well on your date. It's with Matt, right?"

"Yes. I will see you later. Please be careful."

"I will. Love you, Na."

"You too." Nadine laughed at her sister and headed to the arena. She had to make sure some of the promos were good.

The show and promos were good. And she was soon ready to go out with Matt. She still thought something was up with everyone asking her out but she was going to take her sister's advice and go out with them and see what happens. Because like their mom always said, you never know about something until you try.

She and Matt ended up having dinner at this Italian restaurant not far from the hotel. He asked about her and she asked about him. The more the night went on, the more she liked him. He was sweet and funny.

"So, you liked the town you grew up in?" Matt asked as they had dinner.

"It was good. Small but we weren't that far from St. Joseph. My parents wanted to live in a bedroom community and that was Fairview."

"It's sounds great. so, did you always want to work with the WWE?"

"No, I just wanted to do marketing. But I like the job and everyone I have met so far." She smiled when she said the last part.

"Nadine, you should really be careful with who you go out with. Not all the guys are good guys. Some just use you and then break your heart. I know you went out with Cena and DiBiase. Just watch things. I would hate for you to get hurt." Just saying those words were tough because he knew she was going to be hurt once the bet was over.

He had started to feel bad about the bet as soon as the date had started. She was so nice and sweet. She was obivously the type of person who believed that everyone was just a friend she had yet to make. And he knew once the bet was over and someone won, she would be hurt. He hoped it wouldn't be too much.

"Thanks for the concern. It is nice of you. But I think I will be okay. I'm not as naive as everyone thinks."

"I get that about you." He smiled when she said that. He knew that she probably wasn't as naive as everyone first thought but she was in some ways and he knew that was what was going to be what some of the guys would use.

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel. It had been a great date.

"I had a great time tonight." Nadine said as he walked her to her hotel room.

"I did too. I hope we can go out again." He did want to go out with her again and not just because of the bet. He was really starting to like her but a part of him still wanted that title shot.

"I would like that." She unlocked the door and turned to him.

"So would I." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Nadine."

"Goodnight."

She walked in her room and shut the door. She walked further into the room and was shocked to see her sister and her brother together. She quickly made her way out of the room unnoticed. She didn't want to be in the room with them doing that. But she really had no where to go. She went downstairs to check on other rooms but they all were booked. She would have no choice but go back to her room.

"Lost?" John asked walking up behind her.

"No. My sister is here and her boyfriend stopped by and I really don't want to be in my room right now. But I will because all of the rooms here are booked."

"You can stay in my room."

"Sorry?"

"I mean you can stay in my room and have the bed. I will sleep on the sofa. I would hate for you to have to hear your sister."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"Not a problem."

They made their way to his room. John knew this was the perfect opportunity to make another move on her. He could see that this bet was going his way and the other guys would get no title shot and he would keep his belt.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Cena'sxGirl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, AttitudeQueen5287, jcott3 and RatedrKjErIcHo for all the reviews on this story.

They arrived at his room and went in. John knew this was his opportunity to make a move on her. He wanted to win the bet.

"Do you have something I can sleep in? I would prefer not to sleep in my dress." Nadine said once they were in his room.

"Yes, you can sleep in this." He handed her one of his T-shirts. She headed into the bathroom to change.

He knew he had told her that he would sleep on the sofa, but he hoped things would go well and he could get her into bed. He thought he had the perfect opportunity. He started getting undressed for bed. He knew it would make it harder for her to resist him.

"Thanks for the shirt and letting me stay here." She said coming out of the bathroom. She stopped when she saw him. 'Damn, he is hot.' She thought to herself.

"Nadine, are you okay?" John asked knowing it was having the effect he wanted.

"Yeah. We should, mmm, go to bed. Sleep, I mean, sleep." She laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, you take the bed."

"It looks big enough for two. I'm sure we can both fit with no problem. If you don't mind sleeping next to someone who dream talks."

"Dream talks?"

"Oh, I tend to talk in my sleep usually when I'm dreaming. I would hate to say something embarrassing."

"I'm sure I can handle that." He wondered what she would say in her sleep and if it would help him. He knew this was his chance so, he made the move toward her.

She was somewhat shocked when he kissed her but she felt herself giving into it. It was so gentle and passionate. She felt herself melting into his arms as he kissed her. She didn't even realize he was moving them to the bed. He laid her down on it without breaking their kiss.

He moved to kiss her neck while letting his hands move up her thigh and under the shirt she was wearing. He knew this was going exactly like he hoped. This bet was as good as won. Just as he was moving his hand further up, she stopped it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"It didn't seem like it." He was shocked that she stopped.

"I mean, we don't know each other that well. We have only been on two dates and I think it is too soon for this. Not that, I didn't want to, because I did, I mean, you are a great kisser and all but this is moving way to fast." She rambled something she did when she was nervous. "I'm sorry. I will head back to my room."

"Wait, there is no need for that. You're right, this was moving too fast. You are just a beautiful girl and I really like you. But I was too forward, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just go to sleep." She laid down on one side and he took the other.

She was soon asleep. As he laid there beside her, he thought about what happened. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would win. It was obvious that she liked him and wanted to be with him. He just needed a few more dates for her to say it was time. He knew that she wouldn't sleep with any of the other guys on the first or second date, so he had the upper hand.

The next morning he woke up with Nadine snuggled right up against him. She had one arm over him as she slept. She obviously was the type to snuggle. He moved her over so, he could get up. He headed to the shower.

While he was gone, Nadine woke up. She looked around the room and realized that she was not in her room. She then realized that Jocelyn had been in her room with her boyfriend and she had stayed in John's room. She thought back to what almost happen between them. A part of her wondered why she stopped but the sensible part knew it was too soon for them to be intimate.

"Good morning." John said walking out and seeing her awake.

"Morning. I hope I didn't keep you awake or anything." She said getting up and getting her dress.

"You didn't keep me up but you were having some dream."

"What did I say?" She hoped she hadn't said anything embarrassing.

"Just something about how much you liked me. I don't know who you were talking to."

"That was all I said?"

"Yes."

"Well, that wasn't too embarrassing. I'm going to get change." She headed to the bathroom to put on her dress. She would shower when she got to her room.

He wasn't going to tell her what she really said. She did say how much she liked him but she also must have been having a dream about them together. Which just meant that he was closer to winning the bet?

"Thanks for letting me stay. It was very nice of you." Nadine said coming out of the bathroom. "I have to go and get ready to leave. My flight to Atlantic City in a few hours."

"Mine is too. Nadine, I really like you and I hope what happen last night won't change things. I didn't mean to over step."

"You didn't. It won't change things. I really like you and I'm glad that you understand."

"I do. Well, you better go. You don't' want to miss your flight."

"Yeah, thanks again." She kissed him and left.

She headed back to her room and found Jocelyn awake.

"Where were you?" Jocelyn asked.

"I was in another room because I would prefer to not see my seventeen year old sister having sex with her boyfriend." Nadine got some clothes out of her suitcase.

"Who's room? Matt?"

"No. After my date with Matt, I came here and saw you and Scott. So, I made my way out and down to the lobby. I was going to get another room but they were all booked. I ran into John Cena and he let me stay in his room."

"What happen? Did you sleep with him? How was it? I bet it was good." Jocelyn was excited about her and John.

"I didn't sleep with him well, I did but not like that. We slept in the same bed and nothing happened."

"You are such a prude. You should have just thrown him down and had your way with him."

"Okay, when did you get such a mouth on you? Really this is not a conversation I want to have with my seventeen year old sister." She headed to shower.

Once she was ready, she packed her suitcase and they headed to the airport. Jocelyn and Scott were flying to London from Buffalo. She saw her sister off and headed to her flight. She hoped she could get some work done on the plane. She took her sit and waited for take off.

"Well, I guess we are seat mates." Randy said sitting down by her.

"I guess we are." Nadine laughed.

The plane soon was in the air and headed to Atlantic City. The flight wasn't going to be a long one but she still hoped to get some work done.

"So, you were seen leaving Cena's room this morning, something you want to tell us." Randy said.

"I stayed in his room last night but not like you think."

"What do I think?"

"You and everyone else probably think I had sex with him which I didn't. I barely know him and I don't jump into bed with anyone that quick."

"Well I did think that but I'm happy that I was wrong. I honestly think you can do better than Cena."

"Really? Well I guess you will show me how great you are compared to him tonight?"

"Yes, I will. I can't wait for our date. I hear that you have gotten a lot of dates lately."

"Yeah and I'm wondering what is going on. I'm not the type of girl to have this many guys wanted to go out with me."

"I find that hard to believe. You are a beautiful woman and very smart. You should have guys fighting over you."

"Would you fight over me?"

"I would. In fact, I hope after our date, you won't see John, Matt or Ted anymore. I would hate to have to kick their butts for you."

"Yeah. Well, we will see."

They talked the rest of flight about different things. Soon they arrived in Atlantic City and made plans for after the show. She was excited for the date. She still wondered what was going on with all these guys asking her out but she decided to take her sister's advice and enjoy the attention.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Cena'sxGirl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, AttitudeQueen5287, RatedrKjErIcHo, LivHardy and jcott3 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

* * *

As Nadine was walking to her hotel room, she was stopped by Adam who asked her out. She knew something was going. So, she decided to call all of them together and see what they say.

"Okay, I know you are wondering why I called you here." Nadine said to John, Matt, Ted, Randy, Mike, John, and Adam. "I did because I want to know what is going on."

"What do you mean?" John Cena asked.

"Well, in the last few days, all of you have asked me out. I only just started with the company. Plus I'm not a beautiful girl. I am not the type guys like you usually go for. So, I'm wondering what is going on?"

The guys looked at each other wondering how they would cover what they were really doing. It was shocking when Randy spoke up first.

"Nadine, we just want to get to know you. Well, I know I do and I'm sure everyone else does too. You are a beautiful girl and any guy would be happy to take you out."

"You want to get to know me? Why would you all asked me out though?"

"Nadine, we like you and like Randy said, we want to get to know you. You don't have to date any of us but I know I would love for you to go out with me." John Morrison said.

"Okay, for now, I will go with you want to get to know me. But if any of you think one date means sex, you are going to be disappointed." She quickly left the room.

"She is on to us and I think we should stop this." Matt said to them.

"Matt, she is not on to us. She just is curious. She will never realize what is really going on." Mike said walking out.

"I think he is wrong. She isn't stupid." Matt said trying to get them to see that she would catch on.

"We never said she was stupid. Matt, you want the title shot, right. Just like everyone else does. So, we are going to continue and see who wins." John Cena said walking out.

The others followed. Matt sighed as they left. He knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone. Nadine was going to be hurt once the truth came out and she didn't deserve it. Whoever won would be the one Nadine possible would fall in love with. She wasn't the type to just sleep with anyone. He thought about telling her the truth but he knew if he told, the others would make his career hell or get him fired. As nice as she was and no matter how much he liked her already, he couldn't risk that.

Nadine headed to her office to look over some things. She was almost there when John tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes." She asked turning around.

"I want to tell you that we really do just want to get to know you. No ulterior motive or anything. At least on my part, I can't really say about the others."

"I know you just want to get to know me but all these guys asking me out is weird for me. I'm a plain Jane so to speak. I'm not some gorgeous girl that everyone fawns over. I'm just plain not pretty or anything."

"Nadine, why do you think you aren't pretty? You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to be with you. You have no idea how much I like you."

"That is nice of you to say but I know I'm not pretty. I have to go." She started to walk away when he pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked that he was doing that in the arena.

"You are beautiful." He whispered before walking away.

She headed into her office not noticing Randy and Ted standing nearby. They had seen the kiss and knew that Cena was pulling out all the stops to get what he wanted. It was soon time for her date with Randy. She was a little nervous. They left the arena and went to a nearby restaurant.

"So, what did Cena want when he came to your office?" Randy asked as they ate dinner.

"He just wanted to tell me that everyone just wants to get to know me."

"I'm sure he did."

"He also told me that I'm beautiful which I know he said just to be nice. I'm not pretty at all."

"You are beautiful, Cena was right about that."

"Thank you. So, you said you were going to try to make sure that I don't date John, Ted or anyone else. What did you have in mind?" She said with a smile to him.

"Just to show you a great time. So, how about after dinner, we see a late movie? A Nightmare on Elm Street maybe."

"I love horror movies and I have wanted to see that one."

"Great."

They finished dinner and headed to the movie theater. After the movie, they headed back to the hotel. It was a great date and one she knew she wouldn't forget.

"I did have a great time tonight." She said as they stopped in front of her door.

"I did too. In fact how about we do it again tomorrow?"

"I would but I'm supposed to go out with John Morrison. I am taking my sister's advice and going on at least one date with each of you. I can usually tell if I like you by the first date."

"So, do you like me?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"Yes. So, I think we will go out again. I will call you."

"I look forward to it." He leaned in and kissed her and then walked away.

Once she was inside, she took a deep breath. It was one of the best dates she had been on. He was nothing like she thought. He was nice and considerate. She definitely wanted to go out with him again.

Randy arrived at his room and found Cena waiting. He knew that John wanted to know about the date.

"I see you couldn't close the deal either." John said to him. "I guess you, me, Matt and Ted are in the same boat."

"I guess we are." Randy replied opening his door.

"But I have the upper hand. I know she likes me, I have slept in the same bed with her and we have been on two dates."

"Two dates. John, we agreed everyone would have one."

"We had a lunch date."

"John, play by the rules."

"Don't be mad because I am in the lead."

"John, the bet isn't done until you get her into bed and I mean have sex with her."

"That will come and so soon. I know I am close. Oh, I wanted to tell you and all the guys that you can't just say you had sex with her. You have to get proof."

"What kind of proof?"

"You have to video tape it. Once we all see the video of whoever has sex with her, then you get your title shot."

"Fine. Video it is. Now, I think I am going to sleep and think about my next date with Nadine."

John walked out and toward his room. He sent a text to everyone explaining that you had to video to win the bet. He knew he was close to winning the bet. Just a few more dates and he would have her right where he wanted her.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Cena'sxGirl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, AttitudeQueen5287, jcott3, RatedrKjErIcHo, rauts, and LivHardy for all the reviews!

* * *

Nadine had the other dates over the next few days. She liked all the guys but knew that she couldn't date them all. She really liked Randy, John, and Matt. The others were nice but she just didn't see herself with them. So, she told them that she thought it was a good idea to not go out again. She just didn't feel anything when they went out. Once the guys had their dates, they met to discuss the bet.

"So, Mike, Adam, John and Ted, Nadine said she didn't' want to date you right?" John Cena asked as they all sat in his room.

"Yes. So, I guess that means we are out of the bet." Adam said disappointed. He wanted that title shot.

"Yes. Since she won't date you, I think your chances of getting her into bed, are slim."

"So, that leaves me, you and Randy." Matt said to him.

"Yes. One of us will win the bet. Before you four leave, you have to swear to not tell her about the bet. If you do, I will make sure your careers are middle card." Cena said to them 

"We won't tell anyone. If we did, we would be in as much trouble as you." Mike said as he, John, Ted and Adam left. They were all disappointed that they wouldn't get the title shot.

"I can't believe she didn't fall for me." Ted said as they walked to their room.

"I know. I thought I had her but she slapped me." Mike said to him.

"That is because you told her you wanted to have sex with her at the start of the date." John said rolling his eyes.

"I thought honesty was the best and sometimes that works."

"You're an idiot." Adam said walking into his room leaving John, Ted and Mike there.

"He's right." Ted said walking away.

Mike knew it was probably true. He never should have told her he wanted to have sex with her. He didn't' mean to say it, it just came out.

"So, four down. It is just us and I think we know who is going to win." John said.

"John, you don't' know if you are going to win." Matt replied. He still felt bad that Nadine would end up hurt. "I think we should call off this bet."

"No, we have come too far to back out now." John said standing up. "We have made the plays we can't change it."

"John is right. We have already put too much in to this to back out. If you want to back out, by all means go for it." Randy added.

"If I back out what is going to stop me from telling her about the bet?"

"If you tell her, I will make sure your career is middle card. Do you want your career to be like that?" Cena had to make sure that he wouldn't tell. 

"No. I'm still in." Matt sighed and left the room. He didn't want his career to be ruined and he knew that Cena could make that happen.

"Good, bet still on." 

Randy left the room leaving Cena there. He was happy that it was down to four. He was so close to winning. He had been spending a lot of time with her that the others didn't know about. He also didn't want the others to know that he was really starting to like her. She was so sweet and she had no idea that they were playing her. She did wondered why they asked her out but she told him she was taking her sister's advice and enjoying it. 

Nadine was walking to her room when Randy passed her in the hallway.

"Hey, isn't it late for you to be out?" He kidded her.

"Ha-Ha, funny. I was just having dinner with a friend." She got out her room key.

"What friend might that be?"

"Are you jealous that I had dinner with someone else?"

"No, of course not. I know you date Matt and Cena too."

"I was having dinner with my friend, Julie. She lives here."

"Oh, okay. So, how about you and I have dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." She put the card in the lock and opened the door.

"Okay, tomorrow after the show." He walked toward his room leaving her.

Nadine walked in her room and put down her stuff. She turned on the light and found John sitting in her room. It wasn't the first time he had done that. Over the last few days after she would go out with one of the other guys, he would, for some reason, be waiting.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked walking over to where he was.

"No, of course not." He had taken to waiting for her so, he could spend time with her without the others knowing.

"I was out with my friend, Julie. I told you that."

"I know. I just wanted to see you."

"Why do you sneak in my room while I'm out?"

"Because I don't want the others to know what I do. I want to spend time with you without the whole world knowing."

"Because you don't' want to be seen with me?"

"Nadine, you know that is not true. We have been out together a lot. I like this because we can be alone and no one will interrupt us."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?" He knew what he wanted to do but he was sure she wasn't going to.

"Okay, let's watch one of my favorites, Serendipity."

"I can't believe you like that one."

"I do because I believe in fate and destiny. If two people are meant to be, they will be. And eventually fate will let them be." She said as she put in the DVD. She always brought her DVD player with her.

"Okay, let's watch the movie." 

They got comfortable on the bed and started the movie. She knew she was starting to have feelings for him but she also liked Randy and Matt. They both were so nice and their dates were so much fun. But she had been spending a lot of time with John more than the others and that made the feelings grow more. 

John knew that she was close to giving in to him. They had spent more time together than anyone. He had started to feel bad about the bet but he knew he would win and Nadine would never know about it. He would keep his belt and get her. It was a win/win situation.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to like this story.

* * *

A few days later everyone headed home. Matt invited Nadine to come to Tampa and spend a few days with him. He wanted to spend some alone time with her. He was excited when she said yes. John and Randy weren't that happy when she agreed but both played by the rules. John lived in Tampa and knew he could watch them. He didn't want Matt to win the bet or her.

"I like your place. It's nice." Nadine said as they were in Matt's apartment.

"Thanks. I'm not here very often but I like to relax when I am. Well, the guest room is this way." He showed her where it was and let her unpack.

He was glad that she agreed to spend the time with him. He knew Cena was spending a lot of time with her.

"Well, I'm all unpacked so, what is the plan?" She asked walking into the living room.

"I was thinking today we would go anywhere you wanted to go and tomorrow we would go to Universal Studios."

"That sounds awesome. I love Universal Studios. As for today, let's head to Lowry Park Zoological Garden. I love Manatee Center."

"Okay, let's go."

He laughed at how excited she was. More time he spent with her, the more he liked her and the more he hated this bet. He was close to telling her the truth about it but he was worried about what Cena would do and how much this would hurt her.

They had great day at the Zoological Garden. When they got home, she had a missed call on her cell phone from John. She had turned off her cell while they were out. She didn't' want to be disturbed. She called him back once she was in the guest room.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked when he picked up.

"You know where I am. I thought you all agreed to not bother me while I was here."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that Matt wasn't taking advantage of you."

"I'm fine and having a good time. Matt, wouldn't do that. I will call you later. I'm fine don't worry." She hung up before he could say anything else. She liked the attention from him, Matt and Randy but sometimes they smothered her.

"Hey, I thought we would go out for dinner, if you want." Matt said walking in.

"That's sounds great. Oh, can we go to Arigato Japanese Steak House?"

"Yes, that is one of my favorites." He walked out to get ready. He was soon dressed in a black dress pants and a blue shirt.

"Well, I'm ready." Nadine said.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She was dressed in gray dress pants and a pink shirt.

"Thank you. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving." She laughed as she took his arm and they headed out.

All through dinner, he thought about telling her the truth. She was so nice and didn't deserve what would happen once the bet was over. But everything time he tried to tell her, he thought about what Cena would do. He had made it clear if anyone told her, their career would tank. As much as he liked her, he had worked too hard to let that happen. He only hoped that she was fine once this was over. That whatever happened, she would eventually get over.

After dinner, they walked along the beach that was not that far. It was a nice night and the ocean was beautiful. Nadine really liked Tampa and she was thinking about moving there. She wanted to leave the North and moved somewhere a little warmer.

"This has been great so far. I have had a great time." She said as they walked on the beach. "I like it here."

"I'm glad. Nadine, I wanted to tell you something and I know it is going to be a shock."

"Okay, tell me." She wondered what he could tell her that was a shock.

"I just really like you." He replied. He couldn't tell her the truth. He knew it would break her heart and he just couldn't do it.

"I don't think that is that shocking. I really like you too."

"What I mean is, I hope you will stop seeing John and Randy and just date me." He figured this might be the best way to keep her from getting hurt. If she wasn't with John or Randy, they couldn't break her heart.

"Wow, Matt, I don't know what to say. I really like you but I like them too. You all have been so nice to me. You just don't' know what it means for someone like me to have three great guys like me. I'm not sure who I like more right now."

"I understand. Just know if you do want only me, I want that too." He kissed her as they stood there.

"That's for being so understanding. Let's get out of here and go watch a movie." She said taking his hand and heading back.

They arrived back at the apartment and changed into something comfortable and put in a movie. He knew if he was going to win and keep her from getting hurt, he had to make his move now. They were sitting on the sofa when he leaned over and kissed her.

She wasn't really shocked when he did and she soon felt him deepen the kiss. It was long before they were on sofa making out. She wasn't sure where she wanted this to go. A part of her wanted to be with him but another part was telling her it was a little too soon. She had been hurt by guys before and she didn't' want that to happen this time. That was one of the reasons she hadn't acted on her feelings and slept with any of them yet. She didn't' want to rush into anything and get her heartbroken.

"We can't do this." She said stopping. "I want to, I do but I think it is too soon. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It is fine."

"I just don't' want you to feel that I'm being a flake or anything. I just have been hurt in the past and I don't' want to rush things. I don't want to get my heartbroken."

Matt sighed when she said that. He knew no matter what happened she was going to be hurt. They were playing with her heart and once it was over, she would heartbroken.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you like this chapter and let me know if it shocks you.

* * *

A few days later, they were all back on the road. Nadine had a great time with Matt in Tampa. She even managed to look at some apartments while she was there. She hadn't seen John the whole time and he only called her the one time. They headed to the arena a little while later. She was working in her office when John walked in.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" He asked sitting down.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were free tonight. I have something special planned."

"Sure, I would like that."

"Great. After the show, then." He kissed her and walked out.

She wondered what he had planned. She had told Randy they would go out the next night. She knew it was close to time to choose who she liked more. It wasn't fair to them for her to date all of them. She liked them all but only one could win her heart. Right now, all three were even. Yes, she had spent more time with John then the others and she really liked him. But she was uncertain.

Once the show was over, she got her stuff together and headed to the hotel. She got ready and waited for John.

"Wow, you look great." He said coming in.

"So, what is this something special?"

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"You were part of a bet. Randy, Matt, Mike, Adam, Ted and Morrison made a bet. Whoever got you into bed first got a title shot."

"What was your part?"

"I told them I would give them the title shot."

"You all made a bet about me? What is wrong with you?"

"Nadine, it was before I got to know you. I really like you and I feel horrible about this bet. I wish we had never made it."

"I wish that too. I thought you actually liked me but you didn't."

"Nadine, I do like you. That is why I had to tell you. I couldn't continue with us without telling you. You needed to know. I'm sorry."

"Do you really like me or are you just saying that?"

"I do like you. Nadine, you are like no one I have known before. I felt bad about the bet once I got to know you. I wasn't sure how to tell you. Please say you believe that."

Nadine wasn't sure if she did. He seemed to be sorry that he made the bet but she wasn't sure.

"I want to believe you. I knew something was up when you all asked me out and I was stupid enough to believe that you just wanted to get to know me."

"Nadine, please say that you want to be with me. Because I do want to be with you. I'm sorry I made that bet."

"I need some time to work this out. Please let me do that."

"Okay, just know that I'm sorry. I never should have made that bet." He kissed her walked away.

He had planned to be the one to tell her about the bet. He figured that if he told, she would hate him less. And he had really started to like her and he felt funny being with her now knowing about the bet. He walked to his room and turned on a movie.

Once he was gone, Nadine thought about things. She realized that she was stupid to think they wanted to go out with her. She knew that the guys wanted to win the bet. Now she knew about it, she decided she would chose who won and she knew exactly who that should be.

She got dressed in a very sexy low cut green dress and matching high heels. She curled her blond hair and put on some makeup. She then headed out to the room she needed. If anyone was going to get a title shot, it should be him. She arrived at his hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Nadine, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought we should talk." She said walking in.

"What do we need to talk about?" He couldn't take his eyes off her and what she was wearing.

"Nothing really. Just this." She walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

He was shocked that she kissed him because it wasn't something she normally did. He was even more shocked when she pushed him back into the bed. He watched in shock as she unzipped her dress and let it fall.

She then walked over to the bed and kissed him again. He was shocked that she was making all the moves on him. They started to make love and as much as he thought it was horrible, he pressed the button to record it. He wanted that title shot and he had to have the proof.

He couldn't believe how intense being with her was. He also wondered what make her all of sudden want to be with him. She had made it a point to say she wasn't ready yet. That it was too soon to be together.

"Wow that was awesome." He said as they laid there.

"Good. Now you can say you won the bet. You deserve that title shot." She got up and started to get dressed.

"What bet?" He asked.

"I know about the bet. Be the first to sleep with me and get a title shot. Well, you were the first so, the title shot is yours."

"Nadine, I'm sorry about everything. I have felt so bad since I got to know you."

"But you didn't tell me about it. It's done now, I know about the bet and how stupid I was. But you deserve that title shot and I hope it works out." She quickly left the room leaving him there.

He couldn't' believe that she knew about the bet and he wondered who told her. He didn't' think it was John. Because John had made the bet originally so, why would he tell. He knew who it had to be one of the guys that wasn't in the bet anymore and it was time to confront that person about it. He got dressed and headed to his hotel room. He was going to see why he told her.

Please Review! Who do you think won the bet?


	11. Chapter 11

**Nadine headed back to her hotel room while he headed to another one. He was originally going to confront who he thought told her but he changed his mind and instead headed to John's room.**

"**What can I do for you, Randy?" John asked opening the door.**

"**I thought you would want this." Randy handed him the video camera that had him and Nadine.**

"**What is this?"**

"**Just watch it."**

**John plugged it into the TV and pressed play. On the screen were Randy and Nadine. John knew that Randy had won the bet. He couldn't believe it. He thought if he told her, she would hate everyone but him because he was honest with her.**

"**I guess you won the bet." **

"**Yes. She knew about the bet. She said she wanted me to get the title shot. Who told her?"**

"**I did. I confessed everything to her."**

"**I'm shocked because it was your idea. Why would you tell her?" John telling her truly shocked Randy.**

"**I figured if I told her, she would be less mad at me then I would win. I never thought she would decide she wanted to choose the winner."**

"**Well, she did. She didn't seem mad about it when she was with me but then we were having sex."**

"**You get the title shot. Anytime you want it, just say so."**

"**John, I feel bad for her. You know she is heart broken over this. We played with her feelings and her heart."**

"**I know. That is why I told her. I couldn't be with her and be in the bet."**

"**You like her."**

"**Yeah, I do. But I have no idea what she is going to do." **

**"I don't' know. We will just have to wait and see." Randy left the room and headed back to his. John texted everyone and told them the bet was over.**

**Nadine quickly packed her stuff and headed out. She wanted to get to Connecticut and hand in her resignation. She planned to move and get away from everyone. She wasn't going to be the laughing stock of the WWE. **

**She boarded a flight and was soon gone. She typed up her resignation while on the plane. She was going to tell Vince that she wasn't ready for the responsibility of the job.**

**Matt headed to Nadine's hotel room. He knew that she would be upset since she knew about the bet. He also knew she was probably heart broken. He got there and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he called her cell phone. **

"**Hello." She said picking up.**

"**Nadine, its Matt. Are you okay? I'm here at your hotel room."**

"**I'm on a flight back to Connecticut. I'm resigning from the WWE."**

"**What? Nadine, please don't do that. You like this job."**

"**I do like my job but I refuse to be the laughing stock of the WWE. Everyone will soon know about bet and how stupid I was. I can't deal with that." She didn't understand why she was telling him everything. He was part of the bet too.**

"**Nadine, no one will find out."**

"**I know they will. I have to go. Don't call me anymore. You and everyone who was in the bet. Please tell them to not call me." She hung up before he could say anything.**

**He didn't' want her to quit. He headed to Cena's room to tell him what was going on. Just like he thought, they had hurt Nadine. She was someone who didn't deserve to be hurt.**

"**Matt, I texted you that Randy won the bet." John said shocked to see Matt there.**

"**I know. I went to find Nadine and apologize but she was gone."**

"**Gone where?"**

"**She was on her way to Connecticut to hand in her resignation. She is not going to work for the WWE anymore."**

"**Why would she quit?"**

"**She said she didn't want to be the laughing stock of the WWE so she is leaving the company."**

"**I never wanted that to happen. I will fly to Connecticut and stop her."**

"**She is on the flight now. By then, it will be done. We did this so, we have to fix it. We should have stopped the bet."**

"**We can't change it now."**

"**Who told her?" **

**"I did. I felt she should know. I have feelings for her and I couldn't continue with the bet."**

"**John, you know I have feelings for her too. She told me to tell everyone who made the bet to not call her."**

"**She told me she needed time to figure everything out. Then she went and slept with Randy. She told him she wanted to chose who won and I guess she chose him."**

"**Does that mean she likes him more?" Matt thought that was the reason she helped Randy win.**

"**I don't' know. She left before he could ask her. I think we should give her some time to work through this. Once she has, she might forgive us and then chose who she wants."**

"**I hope so." Matt left and headed back to his room. He felt so guilty about things. He should have told her truth but he didn't want to hurt her and now she got hurt anyway.**

**Nadine's flight landed in Connecticut and she went to her apartment. She would hand in her resignation in the morning. She was so stupid for believing them. They never liked her or wanted to go out with her. They only wanted to get her into bed and then get their title shot. It was over now and Randy would get that title shot. He deserved it. The others did too but she wanted Randy to have it.**

**She would resign and leave Connecticut and the WWE. She wouldn't allow herself to be laughed at or made a fool of. She had been stupid to trust them and she wouldn't make that mistake again. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I so appreciate you taking the time to do so.

* * *

The next morning Nadine headed to the WWE headquarters. She had her resignation all ready to go. She would tell Vince that the job wasn't what she thought and she felt she couldn't do it. But he made a big deal about, she would tell him the truth. She arrived at his office.

"Nadine, I understand you want to resign. Do you have a reason because you signed a contract?" Vince asked her.

"This job isn't what I thought and I don't' think I can do it." She sat down in front of him.

"You were doing a great job. Everyone said so, they love you."

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Nadine, I'm sorry. I can't let you out of your contract for that reason. I think you are doing a great job and I don't want you to leave."

"Vince, I can't travel with them anymore. I can't be mocked or laughed at. They made a bet about me and I can't deal with that."

"What if we keep you on and you work from here? You won't have to see anyone."

"Everyone here will know eventually and I can't deal with that."

"Okay, how about this? You continue to work for the WWE, doing your job from anywhere you chose."

"You would do that?" She was shocked that he would go to all that trouble for her.

"Yes. You have proven to be a great marketing promoter. I don't want to lose you so, I am willing to accommodate you."

"Thank you. I accept that."

"Okay, once you decide where you are going, let me know."

"I know where I am going. I researched things on the internet and I am moving to Hawaii. I need the change."

"Okay, we will message and email and phone." Vince shook her hand. "Nadine, you are a valuable employee."

"Thank you." She left his office and went to hers and cleaned out some things. She then headed to her apartment to pack it up.

She had rented a place in Hawaii over the internet as well as booked her flight. Once she was packed, she would be on her way. She would forget this and move on.

All guys involved in the bet found out about Nadine from Matt. He told them she was leaving the WWE. They hadn't wanted her to leave. This bet was never supposed to get back to her or anyone but the seven involved. John called Vince but he wouldn't tell him anything. So, he decided to go to Connecticut.

Matt, John and Randy all headed to Connecticut. They wanted to apologize to her. Once they arrived in Connecticut, they headed to her apartment. They were shocked to find it empty. The neighbors said she moved the day before. They then headed to WWE headquarters. They would talk to Vince and see where she was.

"I'm sorry. I was asked not to tell you where she went. She does still work for the WWE but not here. That is all I can tell you." Vince told them when they arrived. Nadine had asked him not to tell them anything.

"I can't believe we had no idea where to find her." John said as they walked out of the building. "Matt, try calling her."

"She asked me not to. I don't want to hurt anymore." He walked off from the others. She had asked him not to call her and he was going to abide by that.

John and Randy both tried to call her but the phone said the number had been change to unlisted. They had no idea she was hurt this much. Both felt guilty about the bet and everything.

Nadine looked out at the ocean from her balcony. She had found a great two bedroom apartment on the beach. She was happy for the change. She called her parents and told them she was being transferred to Hawaii. They told her to be careful but enjoy the ocean.

As she looked out at the ocean, she thought about things. She had been stupid to fall for the guys. She wouldn't do it again. She was happy that Vince was going to let her work from home in Hawaii. She was looking at the ocean when her phone rang. She had gotten a new number to keep anyone from finding her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked picking up the phone.

"I wanted to tell you that the guys are looking for you. They want to apologize for the bet and everything." Cody Rhodes said over the phone.

"I don't care to talk to them and you can't give them this number." She and Cody had become friends while the others were trying to date her. It was nice to be friends with him and know he didn't want to date her.

"I promise I won't but maybe you should hear them out."

"I can't do that right now. I need some time."

"Okay, but I know Matt likes you and he felt horrible about the bet. He wanted to tell you the truth but he was afraid that Cena would ruin him and he didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, he and everyone else did. I just need some time."

"Okay, but I think Matt deserves a break."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for not telling anyone where I am or my number."

"It's not a problem for my best girl."

"I'll talk to you later." She laughed hanging up.

Ted DiBiase had overheard and now knew that Cody knew where Nadine was. He called Randy and told him that Cody knew where she was. Randy said he would call Cody and try to get him to tell him.

"Hello." Cody asked answering his phone.

"It's Randy."

"What can I do for you?"

"Tell me where Nadine is."

"I can't do that. She asked me not to."

"Cody, I have to find her. I want to apologize for everything. I need to talk to her."

"I don't think she will talk to you."

"She will because we slept together and she said she wanted me to win this bet. There has to be a reason for that."

"Randy, she asked me not to and I don't want to break that."

"Okay." Randy hung up and called Ted. He asked him to try to get Cody's phone and get her number. He had to know that she was okay after everything.

Ted had John Morrison distract Cody so, he could look at his phone. Once he found Nadine's number, he wrote it down. He wanted to help Randy make sure she was okay. She was a nice girl and he felt bad about the bet too.

"Yeah, Ted, do you have it?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Here it is." Ted read the number to him and then hung up.

After hanging up with Ted, Randy headed to the airport. He told John that Nadine was obviously not in Connecticut. Both were going to fly to the next venue. Once Randy was alone, he called Nadine on the number Ted had given him.

"Hello?" She said answering.

"Nadine, its Randy. We have to talk."

"I have nothing to say and how did you get this number?"

"I had Ted get Cody's phone and get it."

"You won the bet. Enjoy the title shot that you deserve."

"Nadine, we have to talk about things. We are very sorry about the bet."

"I get that but I can't deal with it right now. I'm moving on and you guys should do the same."

"Nadine, please tell me where you are. I want to talk to you."

"No. I can't do that. You guys can move on and so am I. I will not let myself be made a fool of again. Please don't call me again."

She hung up before he could say anything else. He knew she was not going forgive them or talk to them. It seemed the only person she was talking to was Cody. He would see if he could get it out of him where she was. He had to find her and apologize for everything.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

John had overheard Randy on the phone and knew that he had talked to Nadine. He wanted to apologize like everyone else. He saw Randy and Matt head into the locker room and followed them.

"Cody is the only one who knows where Nadine is." Randy said as they were in there.

"Then we make him tell us where she is." John said.

"We can't make him do anything. Nadine trusted him and we should not make him break that trust." Matt added.

"I don't care about that. I'm going to see him and get them to tell me." John stormed out and toward the locker room where Cody was. Randy and Matt went after him to stop him from doing something stupid.

"I'm not telling you where she is. She told me not to and I'm going to abide by that." Cody told the group. "She trusted me and I will not break that trust."

"Fine." John quickly left angry that Cody wouldn't tell him.

"Cody, I'm sorry." Randy said leaving only Matt stayed.

"Cody, how is Nadine?" Matt asked sitting down.

"She is hurt of course but trying to move on."

"I feel horrible about the bet. I should have told her."

"Yeah, you should have. Matt, if I tell you where she is, you can't tell anyone else. Go see her and apologize. Tell her how much you care about her. But don't let John or Randy know where she is. You want a chance with her, right?"

"Yes. I do want a chance."

"Okay, then go and don't tell anyone."

"I promise. So, where is she?"

"I will write it down so, no one will hear." Cody wrote the address down on a piece of paper and handed to him. "Once you know, destroy the paper so no one else will see it."

"Okay." Matt took the paper and left. He wanted to arrange the time off and head to see her. He was going to beg her to forgive him.

Once he was out of the locker room, he made his flight reservation and headed out. He had arranged for some time off just week but he hoped it would be enough. He had to get her to forgive him. He really liked her and hoped they could work through this. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice that he dropped the piece of paper with the address on it.

Randy had seen Matt leave and saw the piece of paper fall. He picked it up and saw the address. He now knew where Nadine was and he debated about going to see her. He put the paper in his pocket and headed to the locker room. He wasn't going to tell John that he knew where she was or that Matt was on his way there. He would let Matt talk to her first.

Matt boarded the flight to Maui where Nadine was. He was glad that Cody gave him the address. He only hoped that Nadine would listen to him and not slam the door in his face. He wanted to apologize for things. He arrived at Maui and took a cab to the address. He hoped she was there.

Nadine was looking over some files send to her by Vince about some of the superstars on a promotional tour to in the Caribbean. She was looking at the best spots. She was looking over some when the doorbell ran. She wondered who is was and was shocked to see Matt standing there. She wasn't sure about opening the door but she did.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want to talk to you. I'm sorry about everything." He said walking in.

"Please come in." She said seeing he was already there.

"Nadine, I'm sorry about everything. I should have told you about the bet. I wanted too so many times."

"But you didn't. When we spent those days together, you had plenty of chances to tell me."

"I know that and I should have. But I didn't want to hurt you and I was worried about what Cena would do."

"To your career right?" She sat down on the sofa.

"Yes. Nadine, I can't tell you how sorry I am about everything. I never meant to hurt you." He sat down beside her.

"But you did. You had to know once this was over, how it would end. You couldn't be that naïve about it. You had to know I would be hurt."

"I knew. I knew you would be hurt and I hated that. I know I was wrong for agreeing to the bet. I wanted that title shot and I thought this was my only way. I hoped you wouldn't be hurt. That whoever won would be someone you loved and you wouldn't care about the bet."

"I knew something was going when all of you asked me out. I knew but I chose to not see it and enjoy the attention. Do you know what it is like for someone like me to have guys like you ask me out? I was always the girl who was last. Who everyone only wanted to do things for them. Who everyone thought was plain and simple. Just a no nothing girl from Kansas. A person no one would ever want. So when you and everyone asked me out, I was shocked but excited. Because guys like you never look at girls like me."

Matt honestly didn't know what to say. He had no idea she felt like that and it made him feel worse about everything. The bet had obviously hurt her more than anyone thought.

"So, when I found out it was all a bet, god that hurt. I was back to being that girl no one wanted. The one everyone used to get what they wanted. You all have no idea how much it hurt me or what you did to me."

Nadine was tears by now and Matt had no idea what to say to her. He had no idea she felt like that. That she was someone no one wanted except to use when in reality, anyone would be lucky to have her.

"Nadine, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. What we did was horrible and we never thought about what it would do to you. We were selfish only thinking about what we wanted. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He hugged her hoping she wouldn't hurt him or anything.

This bet had truly broken her in ways no one thought about. They had all only thought about the championship and how much they wanted it. No one thought about what it would do to her or how much it might possibly destroy her in someway.

As he sat there holding her, he knew now why she had to get away from everything. She needed time to deal with what had happened and how much it hurt her. She needed time away from them and what they did. Now he understood why she cut off contact. She didn't want to break down like she was. She had held it in and now she was letting it out. Everything that she was feeling.

She soon was asleep exhausted from the outburst. He walked out onto her balcony and called Cody to thank him for giving him the address. Even though he wasn't sure coming to see her was a good thing. He hated what they had done and now he wondered how he could make it up to her.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Matt was still on the balcony when his phone starting ranging. He saw that it was Randy and wondered what he wanted.

"Randy, what do you need?"

"I know you are in Maui and with Nadine."

"How do you know that?" Matt was shocked that he knew.

"I found the piece of paper with the address on it and then I find out that you took a week of vacation. So, I put it together."

"Randy, I needed to see that she was okay."

"I know. I won't tell John that I have this. Is she okay?" Randy was very concerned about her especially the way she left.

"I don't know. God, Randy, we did so much damage."

"What do you mean?"

"She broke down and told me that what happen really hurt her. Randy, she thinks that no one wants her."

"What?"

"She told that she has always been the girl who was picked last and that everyone only wanted to use. When we asked her out, she was shocked but excited. Because guys like us never go for girls like her. This bet hurt her more than I think she is saying."

"So, what do we need to do to make this right?"

"I don't know. I am going to stay here for the week and try to fix this. Randy, anyone would be lucky to be with her and she thinks that she is the girl no one wants except to use."

"Okay, I'm coming to see her."

"Randy, I'm not sure you should do that. It might not be good."

"No, I am. I need to apologize in person and make this right." Randy hung up before Matt could say anything. He had to see her and make this right.

Randy had just hung up with Matt when John walked up. Randy wasn't going to tell him when Nadine was or even that he knew where she was.

"Randy, can we talk?" John said to him.

"I guess we can." Randy walked over to the nearest locker room. "What do you want?"

"I know you have talked to Nadine. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know. Cody didn't tell me where she was."

"Randy, I have to talk to her and apologize. I feel horrible for the bet and everything. I really like her and I want to make this right."

"John, if I knew, I would tell you but I don't know." Randy walked away before he could say anything. He wasn't going to tell John where she was. All through the bet John played dirty to get what he wanted. Now, Randy was going to make sure that he and Matt talked to her first and John didn't get the chance to.

After Randy left, John knew that he was lying that he knew where she was. He got out his phone and called the WWE headquarters to find out where Matt went on vacation. He was certain that Matt was with Nadine. That Cody had told him where she was. He wanted to find her and ask her to forgive him and be with him. The headquarters said Matt was in Hawaii but that was all they would tell him. He had to figure out where she was.

Matt hoped that Randy wouldn't come yet. He wasn't sure how Nadine would react to that. He looked out at the ocean and thought about everything. He so wanted to make this right for her but he had no idea how he could.

Nadine woke up and realized that Matt was there. She knew she had broken down in front of him and that was something she didn't want to do. She moved away to avoid that.

"Hey, you're awake." Matt said coming back into the living room.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never broken down like that."

"Its fine, Nadine. I understand now why you wanted to get away from everyone."

"I never meant for all that to come out. I feel worse now that I said all that."

"Please don't feel bad. This was all on us. We should have realized what it would do. Nadine, you are a beautiful girl who anyone would be lucky to have. What we did was horrible and there is no excuse for it. But I hope you can forgive me. I really like you and I want to move on from this."

"You don't have to say that. I know what it was and I'm moving on."

"I meant what I said. I really like you that was never a lie. Once I got to know you, I liked you more. You are a great girl and I wanted to get to know you better without all that about the bet."

"I can't give you answer right now. I am working through things and I know I will get over it but it takes time because of how bad you and everyone else hurt me."

"I know. I understand that and I know I will wait. I also wanted to tell you that Cody did tell me where you were. He was only trying to help. He knew about my feelings and wanted to help. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him. I know he only wanted to help. I just hoped no one else knows where I am."

"Yeah, about that. Randy knows where you are."

"What?"

"He found the piece of paper with your address on it. He wants to come and see you. I told him not to but you can't tell him anything."

"So, he is coming to see me?" Nadine took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Matt felt bad that Randy was coming and that this was probably going to hurt her again.

"It's not your fault. I will tell him what I told you. I can't give you an answer about anything yet."

"I know. I'm going to check into a hotel."

"You're staying here?" She was shocked that he was.

"Just for the week. I'm on vacation."

"And you want to spend it with me?"

"Yes. I want to make this up to you. I want to try to fix what has happened."

"I'm not sure that you can but you are welcome to try."

"I will." He kissed her on the cheek and left. He wanted to check into a nearby hotel. He had to come up with a plan to make this up to her. She deserved so much.

Randy boarded a flight and headed to Maui. He knew that Matt told him not to come but he had to apologize and try to make this right. He had no idea that John had followed him and was going to go to Hawaii as well. He was forming a plan to make it up to her and get her to be with him.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Nadine was sitting on her balcony looking out at the ocean drinking a cup of tea when her doorbell rang. She didn't even wonder who it was. She knew it was Matt or Randy. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone? Haven't they hurt her enough? She opened the door and there was Randy.

"I figured it was you." She stepped aside to let him in.

"I wanted to apologize for everything."

"I know. You feel bad about what happened. About how bad it hurt me, right?" She said some what sarcastically.

"Yes." He could sense the sarcasm.

"I have already heard it. I know you feel bad." She walked over the balcony. "You all feel bad now. Where was that when you made the bet?"

"I felt bad about everything minute we had our date. You are a great girl who didn't deserve what we did."

"Look, you won the bet. I made sure you did. Let's just leave things like that."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want you."

"No, you don't. Look, you want forgiveness, fine. I forgive you. You have it now and you can leave. Everyone can leave. I forgive you all for what you did. Now, you can leave me alone."

"Nadine, I know you're hurt. But please let us make this up to you."

"You can't. Just leave. Matt is staying at the Hilton. Go see him and both of you leave. I forgive you for everything. Okay, you have your forgiveness."

"What if I want more than forgiveness?"

"God, are you saying this because I slept with you. I did that to let you win the bet. You have the title that you deserve. Enjoy it and win the title. You don't want more than forgiveness from me. I have given you that. So, you all can stop feeling so guilty."

"What about what you are feeling?"

"Why should how I feel even matter? It didn't before. Randy, I really do forgive you all for what happened. You don't have to feel guilty or anything. Now, you should leave and head back. I'm fine."

"How you feel does matter. I'm sorry that we didn't take that into consideration when this started."

"Stop apologizing. You are forgiven. Just go. Please do this for me."

"I will go and see Matt but I'm not leaving." He walked out and headed to the hotel. She was angry and hurt and right now there was nothing he could do. She had said she forgave them but he felt she was only saying that to get them to leave.

John watched Randy leave. Once he was gone, he headed to her apartment. He was going to get her to forgive him and be with him. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"God, I told you to leave." She was shocked to see John there. "John, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." She stepped aside and let him in. She knew that he wanted to apologize like everyone else. "Let me guess you want to apologize for the bet and how much it hurt me."

"Yeah. I guess everyone else has already said that."

"You know, I'm so tired of hearing that." She was tired of everyone saying it and she just wanted them to stop saying it. It was just making her angry that they were.

"Nadine, I'm." He was cut off when she kissed him. He was shocked because she was supposed to be angry about the bet.

He was more shocked when she pushed him down on the sofa that was there and continued to kiss him. He knew he should probably stop anything from happening but he wanted it too. They started to make love.

Afterwards, Nadine knew it happened because she was angry about everything. The bet, the fact that they all kept apologizing for the bet and that they all were there to do so. But she couldn't deny the fact that a part of her wanted to be with him. He was the one she had spent the most time with but he was also the one that made the bet originally.

She couldn't deny that she had some feelings for each of them. But what they had done hurt her and she knew it would take time to get over. She had moved to get her head together and figure things out. She was confused with everything. Confused about her feelings for them and what had happened.

"Nadine, I'm sorry." John said to her breaking the silence between them.

"I know that. I meant what I said when you told me about the bet. I need time to sort this out."

"I know you do but Nadine, I like you a lot and I want to be with you. I know the bet was my idea and I feel horrible about it. I hope you can forgive me."

"I know you are sorry and feel horrible about the bet. I do forgive you just like I forgive Matt and Randy. But know that what happened hurt me so much." She got up and started to get dressed. "John, you have to understand why this hurt so much."

"I do understand." He said getting dressed also.

"Do you? Do you know what it is like to always be the girl that everyone used? Then you get this great job that you love and all these guys are asking you out and they're so hot. The type of guys who would never look at you. You feel excited and so beautiful then you find out it is all a bet."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I made that stupid bet. But it was before I got to know you. Nadine, I like you a lot and making that bet was one of the stupidest things I have ever done. I know it will take a while for things to be okay. But I like you and I want us to be together."

"John, I can't make that decision right now. I do like you but I can't make it right now."

"Even after what just happened."

"Yes, what happened was anger sex. I can't think of anything else to call it. I was angry about the bet and the fact that you all came here to apologize after I told you needed time. But know I do like you and I don't regret what happened."

"Good. Because I don't regret it. I regret the bet and how much it hurt you."

"I know that. I think you should go back to the main land or stay in a hotel here. I need some time alone."

"I get that. I will be staying here in a hotel. I'm going to make this up to you." He kissed her and left.

Once he was gone, she thought about all three of them being there. They each made it point to tell her they were going to make it up to her but she couldn't shake that feeling that it was more to do with the bet. She wondered if they had made a new one between the three of them. Who ever could get her to forgive them and make her fall in love with them would get something. She just wasn't sure what that something was.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Nadine wasn't shocked when Matt came to her place. She figured he would.

"Hey, I figured you would come this morning." She said as they sat down on the sofa.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together and do some fun things."

"That sounds fine. But I need to tell you something first."

"Okay, tell away."

"Yesterday after Randy left from visiting me, John showed up. I guess someone told him where I was."

"I didn't tell him. I didn't even tell Randy."

"I know that. The point is I slept with him yesterday."

"You slept with Cena?"

"Yes. It more anger sex than anything else. I was angry about everything and he just happened to there at that time."

"Damn, I was at the hotel relaxing when I could have been here having anger sex with you. Damn, I knew I should have come by."

"So, does that mean you aren't upset?" She was surprised he was not angry.

"I'm not upset because you aren't mine. I have no reason to be upset. You are single and can sleep with whoever you want."

"Okay let's not talk about this anymore. Let's go and hang out." She got her things and they headed out. She was shocked that he wasn't hurt about what happened.

They had a great day on the island. They went hiking through a rainforest and had lunch together. It was a great date. Her dates with him where always fun. They arrived back at her apartment.

"That was a fun day." She said as they sat down on the balcony.

"It was fun. No wonder you like living here."

"I do like it here. But I moved here to think and get my head together."

"Have you got your head together?"

"I don't know. I know I have forgiven you all for the bet and I want to move on from it. But the three of you being here is weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because you all have said that you wanted to make it up to me about the bet and it is hard for me because I like all of you."

"You slept with Randy to win the bet right?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything more to it?"

"I like Randy and I wanted him to win the bet because he deserved that shot."

"What about John? The bet was his idea but you slept with him also."

"What happened with John was anger sex. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, you have three guys who like you. Two of which you have slept with. I'm just trying to figure out if that plays a part in your decision."

"Do you think I base anything on sex?"

"I don't think you do but I know that sometime sex is a big decision maker."

"Do you want to have sex with me so you can be on even playing field?"

"Umm." He was speechless that she just came out and said that. "Nadine, if or when we do sleep together, I want it to be because you want to not for any other reason."

"Okay, then know that the fact that I have slept with John and Randy plays no part in my decision."

"Alright. Nadine, I like you a lot."

"I know. I do really like you and I hope whatever happens, we can remain friends."

"I hope we can. I better go. Nadine, I have a great time today and I hope we can do again."

"Matt, I want to do this again." She kissed him. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? What about Randy and John?"

"Oh, let them go out together. I will cook dinner for you and feel privilege because I don't cook for just anyone."

"Okay, tomorrow." He kissed her and left.

He hoped that this meant that she wanted something with him and not Randy and John. He had been shocked when she said she slept with John. He knew she had with Randy because he won the bet. But he also knew that she was single and could sleep with anyone.

He headed back to the hotel and was met by Randy who he knew was on his way to see Nadine.

"Matt, how was your date?" Matt had told Randy he planned to take Nadine out and Randy agreed to make sure that John didn't get in the way.

"It was great. We had a great time."

"That's great. I kept John away. How did he even know where she was?"

"I don't know. All I know is he saw Nadine yesterday and they had some anger sex."

"She told you that?"

"Yes. I guess she wanted to make sure we were honest after the whole bet thing."

"That is probably a good idea especially if you want something with her."

"Do you want something with her?"

"I do but I'm not sure what will happen. Cena is going to play dirty to get her."

"I know."

"Well, I better go. I don't want to be late." He headed out and to her apartment. He arrived and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked opening it.

"Yeah." They headed out to dinner.

They had a great meal and then went for a walk on the beach. Randy wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she had made a decision about things.

"Nadine, I saw Matt and he told me about John."

"I figured he would. I told him that just because I've slept with you and John that plays no factor in my decision."

"Have you made that decision?"

"No. I can't give you an answer. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want me? I helped you win the bet and that should be it."

"I like you because of you. You are a great girl. The moment we went on that first date, I realized that you were different. I won't influence your decision. What you want is up to you. And I respect that if others don't."

"Thank you for that. I hope that once everything is done, you won't be mad about how it turns out."

"I won't be but that sounds like maybe you have made a decision."

"I haven't made it yet." They walked back to the apartment and said goodnight. Randy headed back to the hotel. Something told him that she was close to making a decision and he had a feeling it wasn't him.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

This is a very short chapter. It is setting up her choice.

* * *

The next day Nadine got everything ready to cook for Matt. She told John and Randy that she had plans and she didn't want them to disturb her. She was happy when both agreed to leave her alone that day. She knew that she would have to make a decision soon and she knew that she was close to making it. She just hated that someone would be hurt. She knew that she really shouldn't care about who got hurt because they didn't think about her but she was not that type of person. She cared about people and their feelings.

She had everything ready by seven that night. She hoped everything would go okay. She liked to cook and hoped that he would like her cooking. He arrived right on time.

"Right on time as always." She said opening the door.

"I always try to be on time." He kidded back. "These are for you."

"You didn't have to do that." She took the flowers and put them in a vase.

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well, thank you. Dinner is ready."

"Great. I have been looking forward to your cooking all day."

"I hope it's that good." She laughed as she put everything on the table. She had made Risotto Cakes with Mixed Greens, Lamb Chops with Mint Almond Pesto, Couscous Salad, and a Chocolate Honey Almond Tart.

"Wow, this is really good." He said as they ate.

"Thank you. I liked to cook and it's not fun to cook just for yourself."

"I hope I get to taste more of your cooking."

"Maybe." She smiled and they continued to eat.

It was a very nice evening. After the dinner, they sat on the balcony for a little while. It was nice to just sit and not think about anything. She could just enjoy the company. That was what she liked about being with him. No pressure about anything and usually their dates were fun ones. It wasn't that she didn't like the others and have fun with them, she did. It was just that she felt the pressure to make a decision.

"So, are you going to stay here?" He asked as they sat there.

"I don't know. I like it here. It's peaceful and relaxing."

"I know you moved to get away from everything and everyone. But when you decide what you want, are you still going to here?"

"Yes, I think I am. I want to stay here. I'm not ready to move anywhere. Not yet and I hope once I make the decision, whoever it is, will understand that. Could you understand that?"

"I do. It's is peaceful and quiet here but I don't know if I could live here."

"It's not for everyone and I understand that. So, if whoever I chose can't live here, then we won't be together."

"It's getting late. I better go." He got up and walked toward the door.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay."

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want that to be a factor in your decision and you just said whoever you chose would have to move here and I told you I don't know if I could."

"I know what you said and that is in the future. I am talking about right now. I want to be with you in this moment and not thinking about that."

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't. I want to be with you because I want to. No hidden agenda or anything." She leaned in and kissed him.

Things moved pretty quickly after the kiss but it was because she wanted it to. It wasn't because of some bet or anger. It was because she wanted to be with him.

Afterwards as they laid there, she thought about what he said. She wondered if the others felt the same way and if they did, it played apart in what she would decide. She wasn't going to uproot her life. She was happy where she was and if they decided that they couldn't change their life, then she wouldn't be with them. If they decide that, she wouldn't be hurt or anything. She would deal with it and move on. No hard feelings to any of them.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to Cena'sxGirl, Neurotic-Idealist, angelicacena1621, RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, , irishpepsigurl, Sonib89, hardyrhodescenafan1, AttitudeQueen5287, jcott3, RatedrkjErIcHo, and HeartbreakGirls54 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and got my over a 100 reveiws.

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it and I hope you have enjoyed the whole thing.

* * *

The next day Nadine got all three of them together. She had to know their answer about moving. It would help the decision if she knew where they stood.

"I know you are wondering why I called you here. I need you to answer something for me." She said sitting down.

"What?" Randy asked.

"When I make the decision about things, I need to know if you would be willing to move here."

"Nadine, I'm not sure I can uproot my life to move." Matt said first.

"Okay, do you all feel that way?" She asked looking at them. She knew this would tell her if they were playing her.

"Nadine, I like you a lot but moving is a big deal. I would have to think about it." Randy said. He knew she was worth moving for but he wasn't sure he could.

"John, do you feel that way?"

"Yes. Moving is a big deal and I would have to think about it."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. I think it would be better if you all left and headed back to the mainland."

"What? You aren't choosing anyone?" John asked shocked. He thought that was why she called them there.

"No, I'm not. It's very obvious that we were meant to have the time we had and that's it. And I'm okay with that. I wish you guys nothing but the best in life. There are no hard feelings or anything from me. Not with the bet or anything."

"If that is what you want, then okay. Nadine, you are special person and you deserve nothing but the best. Have a great life." Matt kissed her and left.

"Good bye Nadine. I wish you nothing but the best too." Randy kissed her next and left.

"Wow, I can say this isn't' what I thought was going to happen. But if you aren't choosing anyone, that is your choice. I'm sorry about everything and I wish you nothing but the best." John kissed her and he left.

She knew the decision she made was the right one. She wanted nothing best for them. Once they were gone, she walked out on the balcony and looked out. She loved there so much and was happy. It was time to put the bet behind her and move on. She wasn't going to move back to Connecticut or anywhere. She was going to stay in Hawaii and do her job by email and fax.

She was just getting ready to make some lunch when the doorbell rang. She wondered who in the world it was. She opened the door and there stood Cody.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.

"I figured you might need a referee or something." He hugged her back.

"No. They are gone."

"You didn't choose anyone?" He was shocked by that because he knew she liked them.

"I didn't. They didn't' think they could move here to be with me so, I told them I wasn't choosing any of them. It's better this way. I forgive them for the bet and want nothing but the best for them. So, it's good."

"Wow that is not what I expected. But you know you have my support."

"Thanks. Now, come and have some lunch with me on my balcony."

"Deal." He followed her into the kitchen and they were soon having lunch on the balcony.

Matt, John and Randy were all at the airport waiting for their flights. They couldn't believe that Nadine didn't choose one of them. As they waited, Matt realized that he could change his life for her. She was worth it and he wanted to be with her.

"Guys, I'm going back to talk to her. I can change my life for her. She is worth that." Matt said to them.

"Are you sure?" John asked. He realized that he couldn't change his life for her. He liked her but he just couldn't.

"Yes. I'm going back." He got his stuff and headed out of the airport leaving without giving them a chance to say anything else.

"Are you okay with him getting her?" Randy asked John.

"Surprisely, I am. I won't change my life so, it wouldn't have worked anyway." John replied as their flight was called. "Are you?"

"Yes. I knew he was going to go back." They boarded the plan and headed back to Tampa. Both knowing things were as they should be.

Matt arrived at Nadine's apartment a short while later. He hoped she was there and that she felt the same. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Cody asked answering. "I thought you left."

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Matt was shocked that he was there and worried that he was too late.

"I came to see Nadine and play referee for her between you guys. But I get here and she doesn't need it." Cody replied letting him in. "What are you?"

"I want to be with her. I'm willing to move her and be with her. She is everything I want and need."

"Really?" Cody asked seeing Nadine standing behind them. She could hear everything they were saying. "So, you really like her that much? Enough to change your life for her?"

"Yes. She is worth it. I didn't realize until now how much I care about her. I think I'm falling in love with her and I want to be with her."

"Really?" Nadine asked stepping inside. "You really feel that way?"

"Yes. Nadine, I want us together and I am willing to move."

"I want us together too. I knew it was you. I just didn't' want to make you uproot your life if you didn't' want to."

"I want us together."

"I do too."

They kissed each other and knew it was time to make the plans for the future. She never knew that one bet would lead to an unlikely love with someone who had bet on her. But she knew he was the one. The unlikely love that came into her life when she least expected it. Now, they were together and planning their future. A future she hoped would have them together for a long time.

Please Review!


End file.
